h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Rings
The Moon Rings are mermaid tail shaped rings with a moonstone embedded in the middle. It was the Moon Ring that allowed Nixie, Sirena, and Lyla to get legs. Rita also teaches the girls to use the Moon Ring when she agrees to help them. The Moon Rings store moonlight and can only be used in a place that can receive full moonlight as Lyla was able to use it to open the Trident Cave, but couldn't use it to get out. It is implied that the Moon Rings need to be placed in shells to function. Improper use of powers or less powers than required is also implied to cause problems, as seen when Lyla and Sirena attempted to stop the rain using the Moon Ring without Nixie, causing snowfall indoors. The rings' source of power is placed within the moonstones. Moon Rings also depletes over time, and to load them, they have to be exposed to the light of the Full Moon, or another object that stores full moonlight, such as the Trident. 'Owners of Moon Rings:' *Rita Santos (she gave it to Lyla) *Sirena (from Aquata) *Nixie (the one Zac found in the ocean) *Lyla (Rita's moon ring) *Aquata (got a second one) *Maya (a mermaid pod member) *Mermaid Pod members (majority) *Unnamed Mermaid (formerly) (Zac found her ring in ocean) Powers The rings have the power to heal as shown when the girls (Sirena & Nixie) and Rita were able to heal Lyla when she was accidentally zapped by the Trident. It can also be used to grow/manipulate plants as Rita made the seaweed grow and this could be used to provide camouflage, and the same thing could also be used on a kelp forest as stated by Rita. It could be used to provide a shield/force field, like in "Decision Time", the girls used their Moon Rings at the same time to prevent Cam from being turned into a merman and taking over Mako. They also seem to have the ability to put people into a type of coma as seen in "Moon Ring 2" when the girls were trying to get the moon ring from Zac, they accidentally used their powers on the moon ring and the blast hit Rita, knocking her unconscious. Mermaids can perform a spell to grow legs, but that kind of magic is possible only at Full Moon. As the Moon Rings store the light of the moon, the mermaid who has this ring, need not wait until the full moon to grow legs. The legs are equal to that of humans who have been turned into mermaids by magic: while dry they have legs, but as soon as the water hits them they grow tails. It's not known if this spell is reversible, but most likely is. When the spell is reverted, mermaids have tails even if they are dry. Trivia *The Trident and the Moon Ring, both share a Moonstone, only the one in the Trident is much bigger, thus the power of the Trident is one hundred times more powerful than the Moon Ring. *A mermaid only gets her Moon Ring when their training is complete and they are initiated into the Pod. Gallery File:Mako Mermaids Moonring.jpg Category:Jewelry Category:Known things Category:Mako: Island of Secrets